Triply Saintly Sated
by Roaddog 469
Summary: A morning in with Murphy...gotta love getting clean before getting dirty.
1. Chapter 1

*****AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello, again, all! Here is my Murphy smut! (and there was much rejoicing. Yaaay.) Anyway, this is the third story in my OFC/twins, um, saga, I guess. To any new readers this is my take on one girl and her 'arrangement' with the boys. You don't really need to read the other two stories to understand what's going on with this one, but please feel free to peruse the other two, if you enjoy this, you may enjoy them, too. To pitbullsrok, The-Major's-Sargent, Valerie Mackin and all my other loyal reviewers and everyone who has put me on their favorites list, and their author alerts y'all have no idea how much it means to read that y'all are enjoying my twin smut. Thanks ever so much, and please keep it up. So this fic takes up right up to the start of the movie, and I'm moving into the timeline of the movie next although the next one in its current form is a little less filth and a little more feeling, not sure I'm married to it really. If you might be interested in it, please let me know. Of course as always, reviews are love! Anyway…enjoy!*****

As I entered the building I was torn trying to decide if I wanted to just take the lift or get the most out of the exercise induced endorphins still in my blood and take the five flights of steps. I decided that I couldn't get any sweatier so I took the stairs.

At about the fourth floor my endorphins ran out and I realized that while I couldn't get any sweatier I was certainly capable of getting tired. I sat on the bottom step on the fourth floor landing trying to shake the wobbly feeling that had settled in the long muscles of my thighs.

I was considering standing when the door to the lift rattled open and the boys' downstairs neighbor stepped out. She was a good natured lady somewhere in her mid to late 60's and she loved to keep the boys fed. "Oh, it's you dear," she said, spotting me.

"Hello," I replied, sort of half waving to her.

"On your way up to see the boys, then?"

"Yes, ma'am," I replied, "almost made it when my legs decided to give out."

"You know, I always tell myself I'm gonna use the stairs, but I never seem to make it. You should take the lift the rest of the way."

"It's only one more floor," I said, ashamed that I had been thinking the same thing.

She looked up and down the hall, surreptitiously, "I won't tell anyone," she whispered.

I laughed and got to my feet. "Well, in that case," I said heading for the lift.

"Now which of the boys are you seeing, dear?"

"Connor," I answered quickly. I had explained to the boys at one point in a sober discussion of our arrangement (that's how I liked to refer to it 'our arrangement', Connor and Murph preferred the term 'the fuckin' jackpot' (meh, potato, fuckin' potahto)) that I would still tell people I was only seeing Connor provided that when Murphy and I went out we would all start the evening together, so it would seem like Connor knew that we were hanging out. I wouldn't have minded a few people knowing that I was dating both of them, but given the boys lack of discretion and need for bragging I would just as soon avoid them discussing 'our arrangement' at the bar over pints. "I'm good friends with both of them, of course."

"You'd have to be, love. Connor, eh? He's a sweet boy. Though," she continued, looking up and down the hall, "I have to admit, I'm a bit partial to that Murphy myself."

"Really?" I asked, my voice dropping to a conspiratorial whisper.

"Lord, yes, girl. I've always had a bit of a fondness for the darker featured men. Plus," she said dropping her voice to match my own, "he has an arse that just won't quit."

I felt a smile cross my face and I nodded to her my voice somber, trying to hold in my laughter, "You do have a point there."

She nodded firmly at me, then looked panicked. "Not to say that your Connor isn't quite the looker. You could do laundry on that boy's stomach."

I smiled and stepped onto the lift. "Do you want me to mention any of this to Murphy? Maybe the four of us could double sometime?"

"Ach," she said laughing and waving a hand at me in a dismissing gesture, "away with ye, lass." I smiled to myself as I pulled the lift gate closed and headed up to see the boys.


	2. Chapter 2

I was still smiling to myself when I got to their door. I knocked just to be polite, not that I could catch either of them doing anything that I hadn't seen them do before, but it just seemed rude to barge in. No sounds answered the knock from the other side of the door, however. The boys would have given me a key, if the door actually locked. As it was, just put a little weight behind it and you were in. "Guys?" I called sticking my head in. "Connor? Murphy?" No answer and no movement. Oh well, I shrugged, closing the door behind me, and depositing my fanny pack, cap, and discman on the table as I passed it on the way to the shower. I stepped out of my running shoes and pulled out the band that had been holding up my hair, dropping it in my shoe.

I pawed through my bag which the boys had suggested I bring over after they continually demonstrated their impatience with my clothes and undergarments. It had a few changes of clothes, a toothbrush, hairbrush and deodorant, and trust me they had come in handy. I did double check however to make sure I had a full set of clothes, I really didn't want to go through all the trouble to get clean and then have to put my sweaty workout clothes back on. But it was okay, everything checked. I even had a spare towel in there, I noticed, smiling. I peeled my clothes off, still feeling the lingering damp of sweat on my skin. I turned on the water, stepping in. It was a little cold, but that was okay considering how warm I still was, it felt like heaven.

I shampooed, rinsed and repeated. And washed well. I was looking down at my toes thinking I really needed to paint them when I heard the front door close behind me. Instinctively I moved to cover up, but it was only Murphy.

"Getting shy?" he asked pulling off his rosary and coat.

"Not as shy as I would have been if you had brought home a friend," I replied turning back to the spray.

"What brings ya down?" he asked lighting a cigarette and spinning a chair around to sit down straddling the back.

"Ah, I've got a friend that thinks her ass is getting fat, so she decided to take up jogging, and somehow I got stuck going with her. I didn't want to walk all the way home all sweaty and gross, so I stopped by to shower, see if you guys were around and maybe wanted to hang out a little?" I stopped suddenly worried that I had crossed a line. "That's cool, right?"

"If I told ya it wasn't, what would you be willing to do to make it right?"

I huffed out a breath, but looked over my shoulder suggestively. He was already taking off his boots and unbuttoning his jeans. "Room for two in there?"

"You'd know better than me. It is your shower. Where's your brother?" I asked only because sleeping with both of them was fine and dandy as far as I was concerned but I was still a little uncomfortable when while engaged with one, the other would walk in unannounced.

"Out with a friend," Murphy paused, his pants halfway down. "A guy," he said forcefully, meeting my eyes before returning his gaze to my ass, "from work."

"I keep telling you," I said, turning from him, "I don't care if you two see other girls. It's not like I'm not seeing two guys. Just as long as you don't bring me anything that doesn't wash off."

"Speaking of washing off," he said suddenly behind me, his mouth at my ear and both hands on my hips and I jumped, I hadn't even heard him approach. His work-roughened hands gliding over my slippery skin was so intensely pleasant I couldn't believe that the water wasn't bursting into steam as it hit me. I leaned back into him and could feel him hardening against me. I rolled my head back onto his chest exposing my neck to him. He leaned in, nipping slightly and sniffing. "You've smelled better."

My head shot up, caught off guard, slapping my hand playfully against his exposed ass, "Fuck you, Murphy!" I said, laughing.

"Ok," he said as his mouth slid down my shoulderblade, inward to my spine and down, his lips brushing gently over my freshly washed skin. His facial hair bristling against the inked skin of my tattoo. He inched lower still to the place where my back started to curve out, his tongue laving my hot spot. I arched my body, bent like a bowstring, my toes curled, my head back. "Christ, Murph," I sighed, my legs already weak, my slit already damp.

"Not quite, girl," he breathed against my wet skin, sending more chills up my spine.

I shivered and felt my thighs start to quiver as he brushed his lips against my body, circling around my waist, kissing a trail to my belly button, he settled on his knees in front of me. His thumbs on the arch of my hips, his palms spread over the fleshy mounds of them, his fingers on my ass, he steered me until my back was against the wall of the shower.

He killed the water, quickly, with one hand as his mouth, his delicate, delectable mouth, slowly worked its way south. He pushed one of my feet back closer to the wall where the floor was less wet, then he lifted the other, resting the bend of my knee on his shoulder. As he leaned forward I could feel his breath against my sex. Running my fingers through his hair, I inched him closer to my throbbing clit. He caught my hands and pushed them back against the cool tile beside my hips. "Move your hands," he said, looking up at me between my breasts, "and I'll stop," he finished the sentence close enough to my body that his lips brushed my skin and I shivered.

"Not fair, Murph," I sighed, breathily.

"You want fair?" he asked, and I could hear the smirk even without looking down at him. "Watch baseball," he said, as his mouth finally made maddeningly pleasant contact with my inflamed folds. I moaned rocking my head back further, nearly knocking myself unconscious against the tile wall.

"Ow," I gasped, half moan and half pleasure. The desire to rub my head however was overruled by the determination not to move my hands for fear that Murphy would make good on his threat to stop, and at that moment I would have drowned puppies to keep his mouth attached to my nether region. He began slow and determined, each stroke of his tongue a surgical strike to scout which spots were most likely to draw a reaction from me. He slid a hand down from my hip to use his fingers to splay me open even more, giving him more room to work. His tongue flicked over my aching clit at a rate that nearly matched my racing heartbeats. Groaning I clawed at the tile wall behind me, my back arching.

I could feel the heat radiating from my core as he started to nip lightly at my clit. I moaned out loud, my legs weakening for a minute, then he released and returned to flicking his tongue up and down the length of my slit. When I was sure I would explode if he kept it up, he stopped long enough to exhale two breaths on my skin then resumed his long slow lapping. The switching back and forth between rhythms had my nerve endings on fire and I could already feel myself inching towards orgasm, when he stopped.

I glared down at him, frustration undoubtedly clear in my face, only to see him grinning up at me. I shivered as my body screamed for his touch, demanding to know what the hell the hold up was. "What the hell, Murph?" I demanded, my voice too breathy with tension bordering on ecstasy to sound as demanding as I wanted to sound.

"You moved your hands."

I blinked for a second, my brain short-circuiting, then his threat flooded in. I looked down at my hands, still plastered to the wall beside my hips. "I did not," I half-whined.

"Did too," he replied, the same smart ass grin on his face.

"Did not," I maintained.

"They twitched," he teased, his breath tickling my skin.

"Are you fucking serious?" I asked, aghast. "Don't know if you noticed, but my whole body was twitching."

"Was it?" he asked running a single, wicked finger from the bend of my knee where it rested on his shoulder, up to my quivering thigh. He turned his head from the radiating heat of my core to place a maddeningly gentle kiss on the inside of my thigh. "Why was that?"

Stupidly embarrassed, I felt some of the blood pulsing through my groin rush back up into my cheeks. "Because of what you were doing down there," I said averting my eyes from his intent gaze.

"Really?" he said, the amusement still in his voice. "Cause I wasn't hearing a lot of encouragement from you," he continued, landing a short lick on the side of my knee.

I shivered in response, "Fucking hell, Murphy, you're killing me here."

"Tell me what you want," he whispered up my leg, stopping close enough to my sex that I could feel him breathing.

"I want you to finish what you started," I moaned, pushing my hips forward slightly, opening myself up to him even more.

"Not good enough," he said against my skin. "You're gonna make me play dirty," he said as his hand inched around my hip, up to my spine.

"You wouldn't," I moaned, as his finger caressed my hot spot, my toes curling, and my back arching. My nipples tightened so much that they hurt and any embarrassment I had been feeling disappeared as an uncontrollable wave of lust surged through my body and I heard something that sounded a lot like a growl roll out of my open mouth. Rolling my chin down onto my chest, I met his steady blue gaze, "Murphy McManus, if you do not get your tongue and teeth back on my clit this second I think I might pass out."

That was apparently all the encouragement he needed as he dove back in with a newfound enthusiasm. I suddenly felt like a cop directing traffic. "A little farther back, no towards you. Oh, fuck, right there, faster, no not that fast…a little slower. Ahh, Christ, Murph, that's almost perfect, just, shorter maybe, shorter strokes, almost…almost, OHGOD," the last drew out into a howl as he balanced the perfect rhythm with the perfect stroke and it felt so incredibly good I was nearly in tears. A sound like a pair of overanxious and underskilled necking teenagers rose from my crotch, but the rational part of my mind had already shut down and I couldn't have cared less. The orgasm that had been building when he started all of this came back with a few of his friends and they settled in my thighs, stomach and clit.

"OhgodMurph, that's it, that's it! I'm coming, I'm coming," my entire body had already started to shake when he slid his middle finger into me, the digit just long enough to caress my g-spot, and the shivering doubled to the point where I thought I would go mad, when Murphy pulled his head back and latched onto the inside of my thigh with this mouth, a vacuum with his teeth at the center grasping just enough skin, just tight enough to sting. My eyes rolled back in my head and I realized that I had been screaming his name over and over again until it died off in a wail as the third wave of orgasm washed over me, and I felt my leg give out as I slid down the wall into Murphy's comforting embrace.

Panting, I waited for feeling to return to my body, my head leaned back against the tile. I felt feather light kisses on my collar bone as I became aware of Murphy's hands on my back, pulling me towards him. The leg I had been standing on had folded underneath me, my knee alongside the inside of his outstretched leg, the other that had been over his shoulder now rested over the knee of his other leg.

My eyes still slightly unfocused, met his and read lust there. He pulled me closer to him, close enough that I could feel the pulse through his cock against my thigh. I shuddered a little and watched that smirk settle on his features. Reaching up he brushed the wet hair clinging to my face back behind my ear, then traced his nimble fingers down my cheek to tilt my jaw before he gently kissed my lips. Tasting myself upon his tongue I shivered again, as I realized that all this shivering wasn't only caused by him.

He pulled back from me, his fingers light on my skin, "Are ye cold, girl?"

"I think, a bit," I said realizing as I spoke that my teeth were going to start chattering soon.

"Can ye stand?"

Flexing my toes, "Maybe."

"Let's dry you off then," he said untangling our legs and standing. "Get you warm," he continued extending his hand to me. I took it as he pulled me up on my wobbly legs. He stepped close to me, whispering through my hair, "Not through with you yet."


	3. Chapter 3

My occasional shiver had gone to constant full body tremors as I pulled my hair over my shoulder wringing it out. I had opened my mouth to mention to Murphy that if he didn't hurry I was gonna go into hypothermia, when he stepped up behind me, the big fluffy towel from my bag in his hands. One corner in each hand he wrapped his arms around me, covering me in warmth, and I melted back against him. Resting his neck on my shoulder, his face pressed to mine, our cheeks together, he rubbed his face back and forth, his whiskers stinging pleasantly against my skin. I could feel the tension from the cold drain from my muscles as I became pliant in his arms. Warm, I tried to get my arms out from under the towel so I could touch him, "Murphy," I sighed.

"Shh," he whispered against my ear, placing a gentle kiss just below my earlobe, just above my neck. "Let's get you dry."

He kissed the middle of the back of my neck followed by the corner of the towel, wiping away the water there. His mouth traveled down the slope of my shoulder followed by the terry cloth. He continued drying one arm as he kissed down the other, then dried that one as well. His lips slowly traveled down my spine, so deliciously tender that the touch of the terry cloth felt torturous in its wake, and despite having barely recovered from the rigors of my last set of orgasms I could feel myself getting wet again.

Kneeling behind me, he placed a kiss in the center of each of my ass cheeks then massaged them through the towel. He continued down my thigh, kissing, then nipping the back of one knee then the other, continuing down my calves. Sliding his hand back up to my hips he turned me around. His nose level with my belly button, he licked a ring around it, then slowly lapped tiny rivulets of water off my belly. As he lightly touched my feet with the towel then drug it up over my shins, his mouth moved over my hip bone and down my thigh. He moved the towel over my knees as he suckled lightly on my inner thigh as he dried the other, then switched sides as he kissed up my other thigh and over my hip bone.

By now he had abandoned the towel all together as his lips glided back up over my stomach to the space between my breasts, his hands steady on my hips as he stood, leading me towards the bed. He pushed me gently down onto my ass on the mattress as his mouth suckled one nipple, caressing the other with his hand. I shivered as my hands came up to his hair, running my fingers through it. I sighed, pressing his face harder to my breast. Taking hold of his shoulders, I half-wrestled him onto his back. His eyes widened as my nipple popped from his mouth. I knew the wiry strength in his arms and upper body, and I knew that he could have thrown me off him in a heartbeat, but I could see the desire flare in his eyes as I hovered over him and I knew that he wouldn't. My breasts swayed over his chest, my hands trailing down over his ribs as I kissed down his neck, his chest, his stomach, tracing his happy trail with my tongue, tickling the head of his cock with my hard, wet nipple.

Watching him, watching me, I put my hands on the outside of my breasts, squeezing them around his dick, sliding up and down. I felt his muscles tense as he leaned his head back, his hands stretching behind his head. Straddling his knee, I rubbed my clit against his leg as I rocked back and forth. Keeping my mouth open, I could slide his cock into my mouth when the head emerged from between my breasts. The third time I did it, I heard a half-moan, half-whine escape his throat and I froze as something in the baser instinct part of my brain lifted it's head and roared.

"Do that again, Murph," I said, my voice deeper than usual.

I could hear the smile in his voice when he replied, "No."

"No?" I asked, as I ran my tongue up his shaft, my fingernail scratching lightly behind his scrotum. I felt him tremble beneath me. "Do it again, Murph."

He growled, "No."

Plunging my mouth down on to his cock and relaxing my throat, I deep-throated him, then swirled my tongue around him as I withdrew. I suckled the weeping head, caressing it's velvety smoothness with my lips. "Do. It. Again," I enunciated, speaking into his dick like a microphone.

"Won't," he grated out through clenched teeth, looking down at me.

One side of my mouth quirked up, "Wanna bet?" Pivoting on one knee, I spun 180 degrees facing his feet, I spread my knees, placing them along the outside of his thighs, my hands beside his knees. Looking over my shoulder, I saw him raise himself up on his elbows, eyeing me. I wound my ass slowly back and forth before I lowered myself onto his cock an inch at a time. I watched Murphy bite his lip and drop back onto the bed.

This position was one of my favorites, I always seemed more filled like this, not to mention that when I started to move, my clit would tease against the spiky hair of his sack. So I started to move, slowly sliding up and down his member. Out of the corner of my eye I could see his hands clenching and unclenching in the sheets. Speeding up, I watched him clench and hold, feeling his thighs tighten underneath me. The hand that I wasn't watching suddenly wrapped itself in my hair, tugging my head back, arching my back, and changing his angle inside of me. Moving my hands back beside his hips I just pumped harder, steadily up and down, bouncing on his hips, until I heard that sound escape him again. I growled in victory as I slid him out of me long enough to spin again, straddle his hips, and slam him home inside of me again. Taking hold of his hands, I slid them down onto my hips as I watched his expressions, staring at his glacial blue eyes dilated with lust and sparkling as his whole body started shivering beneath me as he built up to release. I sped my rhythm and watched him rock his head back as he cried out, "Ah, fuck me, girl," but it was more of an expression than a command and I smiled. His fingers pressed almost painfully into my hips as I felt his cock twitch as he released his seed deep into me. Leaning back, I took advantage of his own orgasm to let his twitching member rub against my g-spot as I came along with him.

My head back, I felt a self-satisfied smile cross my own features, overcome by that sense of accomplishment that I only experience when I feel a man come underneath me. Leaning forward again, I watched his face relax as the peace that only comes after coming washed over him. Both of us breathing heavy, I placed my hands flat on either side of his head, letting his softening member slide out of me. Bending down, I placed a kiss on his collarbone.

Gazing at him, I sighed heavily as I sat back up on his hips, my hands resting on his belly, I just took him in. His lips, beautiful, pink and soft, his features sharp. His alabaster skin, ebony hair and absolutely amazing eyes that caused my heart to skip a beat. He slowly opened his eyes, unfocused, and lazily gazed up at me with a real emotion in his expression, that if I hadn't known any better I would have thought it was love. "Jesus God in heaven, Murphy, but you are gorgeous," I said, reverently.

Focus finally returning to his eyes he smiled and I could have sworn he blushed, before pulling my body down on to his. My breasts squashed to his chest, my knees beside his hips, he wrapped his arms around my back, gently stroking my skin and kissing my forehead. I squirmed against him, settling in as sleep started to weigh on my eyelids, Muprhy's hand gradually slowed its strokes as we both dropped into an exhausted coma-like sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up some time later, laying on my side, someone molded to my back, a familiar hand tracing small shapes on my belly. I inhaled deeply, taking in his scent and absorbing his body heat. "Hey, Connor," I murmured sleepily, my eyes still closed.

"How'd ye know it was me, then, lass?"

"You're always warmer than Murphy," I replied pressing back against him, "Plus, you two smell different."

I heard him sniff at himself behind me. "Truly?"

I nodded, smiling. I had spent a lot of time lying next to each of them since I first entered into, ahem, our arrangement, and had gotten so used to the differences between the two, that I had actually started to feel a little stupid for not being able to tell one from the other on our first night all together. "Murphy always smells slightly minty, kinda like gum and new jeans. You're a little more like spices and old worn-in leather. And both of you always smell a little like blood and gunpowder."

"Neither of us have fired a gun in years," he said, nuzzling my neck.

"Still," I replied, my voice still sleepy, inhaling deep before I yawned, I caught a whiff of something else. Raising an eyebrow I asked, "Where exactly were you today, Connor?"

"With a couple of guys," he said, evasion in his tone.

"Where?" I asked.

"You know, about."

I snickered to myself and he knuckled him in the back, "Sorry," I said, giggling, "just a little weird trying to picture Connor McManus in a coffee shop."

"Shut it," he said against my ear. "We just stopped in for a minute." I continued to giggle and he continued to ignore it as he cleared his throat, then changed the subject. "Wasn't expecting you until about now, lass, but you look pretty settled in. How long ye been here?"

"Depends. What time is it?" I asked rubbing my eyes with the heels of my hands.

"About four."

"In the afternoon?" I asked shocked.

"Aye," he said kissing my shoulder.

"Damn, about six hours then. But don't worry, Murphy kept me company," I said, smiling.

"I'm certain," he said placing a hand over my hip.

"Where is Murphy?" I asked, looking around for the first time.

"Said he had to step out, he'd be right back."

About then the door swung in and Murphy sauntered in, looking down at me and grinning. "Brought you something, girl," he said swinging a paper sack in front of me. "How're ya feelin?" he asked, sitting cross legged in front of me.

"Sore," I said, "but sated."

"Here, then. Eat up." I took the bag from him as Connor peeled off of me, standing to retrieve his cigarettes.

Opening the sack I found two bagels and two jelly doughnuts. Smirking up at him, I arched an eyebrow. "I can't eat a bagel *and* a doughnut."

"All four are for you," he said as he leaned closer to my ear. "If this is what happens every time you go jogging I plan to make sure your ass is in that park everyday."

I laughed as I pulled a doughnut out, realizing as I did, how hungry I really was, and wolfed it down as he kissed me, rising. As I wrapped the rest of the food back in the sack and laid it aside, I raised an eyebrow as Connor returned. "Have you asked your brother where he was today?" I asked Murphy. "I had no idea that he wore so much black because he was trying to pick up brooding girls at coffee shops."

Connor was on me before I could react, his back to me, he trapped my ankles under his arms leaving the bottom of my feet exposed. Sitting up to push him off, Murphy managed to slip in behind me, his knees on either side of my hips, his hands grabbing my wrists and pulling me back down on top of him, my back into his chest. Meanwhile Connor had started to tickle my feet. I was half-screeching, half-laughing and all trying to escape. "Connor! Stop it! Murphy, let me go, let me go! Oh fuck, Connor, you're killing me! No! No! NO!"

As suddenly as he had grabbed me, he released my ankles, flipped himself over, planted his shoulders on my hips and started blowing raspberries on my stomach. Unexpected to say the least, so I squealed accordingly and tried to squirm away, but between him and Murphy (who was now holding both my wrists in one hand and searching for and finding the ticklish spot on my rib cage as he blew into my ear simultaneously), I was pretty well pinned, with no other options open to me than just to try to keep my breath and avoid embarrassing myself by laughing until I peed. The keeping my breath part was harder than I would have thought, I was laughing and squeaking so much that I was starting to get spots in my vision. They both stopped suddenly and I was able to draw a whole breath, releasing my last few residual giggles on the exhale.

I sensed the change in their bodies even before I caught the heat in Connor's eyes and I was suddenly very aware of the fact that I was still very naked and very pinned between my two boyfriends. I'd be lying if I said that the thought of the two of them simultaneously hadn't warmed my lonely bed on occasion, but now, here in the middle of it (no pun intended) I could feel my body tense and my pulse quicken.

Connor's lips brushed over the skin of my belly and continued upwards, sliding his body over mine, while Murphy behind me had released my wrists and was tracing his fingers lightly down my arm as he nuzzled into my neck through my hair and drew spirals along my ribs with his other hand. Connor's tongue ran across my nipples as he loomed over me, lowering his mouth to mine, settling his hands on my hips. Murphy had slid his hands over my breasts and was tweaking my nipples causing me to moan into Connors mouth, who refocused his attention on the kiss and slowly I felt myself relax allowing my thighs to part farther and rolling my hips into Connors. At that exact moment, I heard Murphy audibly sniff beside my ear, "Is that Mocha, Conn?"

The change in Connor was immediate, as an almost amusingly annoyed look settled on his features as he extended a hand, smacking Murphy in the back of the head, and rolled off of me. Murphy kissed my ear once more before he unwrapped himself from around me and stood as well, and just like that it was done.

I sighed, unsure if I was disappointed or relieved. I know a lot of the reason that the boys have hung onto me for as long as they have was because I was fairly uninhibited when it came to sex, but I had to admit I would be fairly new to a three-way. I had only done it once before and that was with a friend and her boyfriend, never with two guys, especially two guys as rambunctious as the twins. And as much as I wanted to try it, as much as the idea of it appealed to me, in practice, my inexperience paralyzed me. I knew that it probably wouldn't matter to the boys, but the idea of my fumbling around like a virgin in a whorehouse in the middle of a three-way with two of the most fun guys I had ever dated left me with a nervous stomach.

Sitting up I glanced around for my clothes. One of the boys, as always, had gathered them all together and piled them next to where I was sleeping. Of course my clothes were still all sweaty and gross, but it was a sweet gesture regardless. Stumbling to my feet, I limped barefoot over to my bag extracting a set of underclothes, a Bruins jersey that hung down around my knees, and a pair of well worn jeans. I left the jeans off, not quite ready to be completely dressed and wandered over to the table where the boys were sitting and smoking. I kissed Connors cheek lightly as I snagged his cigarette pack off of the table, extracting one with my teeth as I leaned over his shoulder, and he struck his lighter for me. Passing Murphy, I headed for my shoe, pulling out my ponytail holder in an attempt to tame my hair that had dried sort of haphazardly spread across Murphy and then the pillow and now as a result was a complete mess.

Sitting in my designated chair, I swung my feet, dragging on my cigarette looking at the boys, looking at me. We had been doing this long enough that our silences were no longer awkward. Which was nice. I noticed Murphy eyeing my legs sticking out of my jersey and winked at him when he met my eye. I pointed a toe at him as I asked, "What?"

"Bout time for you to shave, isn't it?"

I had opened my mouth to protest, when Connor chimed in, "I was goin ta say something, as well."

I turned a vaguely annoyed glare on him before saying, "Fuck the pair of you," and continued to drag on my cigarette. We sat in silence for a bit longer, as I stole the occasional surreptitious glace at my legs, "I was gonna shave before I came over tonight, but obviously that didn't work out." They laughed under their breath. "Shut up," I said taking another drag on my cigarette. Time for a subject change. "So are the two of you taking me out to get drunk tonight?"

"The thought had crossed our minds," Murphy confirmed.

"Although with you being such a lightweight," Connor added, as I turned a glare on him.

"We weren't sure if you wanted to get pissed two nights in a row," Murphy finished. I had gotten used to the ping pong style of conversation, barely even glanced between the two of them anymore.

"Why two nights in a row?" I asked, looking down to put out my cigarette. "We could get loaded tonight and stay in tomorrow." A sudden quiet fell and as I looked up both twins were staring at me as if I had said something filthy about their mother. "What?" I asked, in fear of being attacked again.

"Tomorrow," Murphy began patiently, as though he were addressing a particularly stupid toddler, "is St. Patrick's Day."

I felt the edges of my mouth threaten to curl up into a smile, then decided against it, compressing my lips I managed to avert it. "Oh, right," I said my voice controlled, "Sorry."

"So us and Roc and a few of the lads will be down at Doc's tomorrow," Connor said, putting out his own cigarette.

"If you wanted to tag along…" Murphy trailed off.

"Then the three of us," Connor picked up, his eyes shifting to the mattresses lying innocently on the floor not five feet from us.

"Could come back here," Murphy continued, his eyes following Connor's.

I gulped. It made sense. Well-lubricated with alcohol, my glaring inexperience in this particular arena would be less of an obstacle, and I would be much less self-conscious about it. Also that nagging Puritan code of ethics that relentlessly thumped my sexual identity about the head and shoulders for even considering multiple partners simultaneously should be stifled enough to be comfortably ignored, or at least cowed into subservience by the roar of heat and desire burning through my psyche even now just thinking of both of their naked bodies pressed against my own. The flesh, the sweat, the hands, the lips. I felt heat burn my cheeks, knowing I was blushing. I swallowed again, realizing that I was most definitely game and equally aware that I would honestly regret admitting, "I have to work tomorrow night."

"Aww," they both said in unison, pushing back from the table.

"And the morning after," I added, miserably.

"Fuckin hell," Connor added.

"Sorry," I said genuinely, as I grabbed my fanny pack from in front of Murphy, pulling out my own cigarettes and lighting one.

Silence descended for another few minutes as we puffed away. "You are going to shave your legs before we go out, aren't ye?" Connor asked.

"Fuck you," I said, absently tossing a bottle cap at him as I stood. "I'm putting on jeans. Nobody'll know," as I headed for my bag.


	5. Chapter 5

Connor quickly jumped in and out of the shower to rinse the Mocha smell from his hair. I heard the water hit the tiles as I pulled my shirt down over my head and exchanged a knowing look with Murphy.

Connor dried quickly, ran his fingers through his hair, just enough to get that tousled I-don't-care look into it, and we headed down the steps, me in the middle one twin on each arm. Their downstairs neighbor stopped us as we went by, handing the boys a loaf of soda bread. They took it gratefully and she watched Murphy closely as he ran back up the stairs to put it in the loft. Glancing at me as he passed out of sight, she winked and I grinned.

After Murphy's return we headed down to the bar and pounded booze until well after last call. We stumbled back to the flat, somehow managed to close the door to the lift without losing a finger and got the floor numbers right after only a try or two.

We tumbled into the flat and I collapsed on the nearest mattress without removing any clothing, too drunk to move.

I was thinking to myself that I really should at least make an effort to undress, when I felt gentle hands on my hips. Rolling me onto my back, one set undoing laces so they could remove my shoes and the other set working on the buttons on my jeans. I was going to try to help, really I was, but I just couldn't find the energy. I felt my shoes come off, followed by my socks, as my bare feet were squeezed gently by Connor's warm hands. Murphy's more nimble fingers, were working my jeans down over my hips, lifting my back slightly to ease them down, as Connor tugged on them from the ankles.

They whispered back and forth to each other in what I think was French, as I was pulled into a sitting position. My head lolled forward onto Murphy's shoulder, his arms around my middle under my shirt as Connor grabbed it by the hem and pulled up, easing it over my head, careful not to let it snag on the tiny earring I wore in the cartilage of my right ear as the shirt came off. Connor whispered something to Murphy and I felt Murphy hand me off to Connor as he stood and moved away.

Connor settled my limp body against his own and his fingers made short work of my bra clasp, sliding it off of one shoulder than the other. The chill in the loft hit my bare skin and I shivered. He pulled me closer against him, rubbing his hands over my back to warm me. I felt his hand on the back of my neck, guiding my head onto his chest, as he stuck his nose into my hair and inhaled deeply.

I heard Murphy return, now speaking English in hushed tones. "There's just somethin' about watchin' her walk around in this thing," he said, taking one of my wrists in his hand and pulling a sleeve onto it.

"Aye," Connor agreed. "Sexy as hell, she is," he said as he repeated the sleeving process on my other arm. With one hand on my stomach and another on my back, Connor held me steady as Murphy pulled the Bruins jersey over my head. "Mind her bangle," Connor whispered.

"Aye," Murphy agreed, sliding one hand under the jersey and up through the neck hole to cover my ear as he pulled the shirt into position. This accomplished they laid me back down onto a pillow, and I instinctively curled. No more than a minute later, I felt Connor slide in beside me, and I slid comfortably into position around him, my leg over his, my hand on his chest, head on his shoulder. He softly kissed my forehead, and I listened to his heart rate slow as he fell asleep.

I inhaled his scent deeply and started to sink into sleep, when it occurred to me that even bordering on unconsciousness and naked under their hands, neither of them attempted to cop a feel. I'm sure that had I not been blitzed out of my mind at the moment, that train of thought would have given me pause, but as it was I only sighed contentedly as I drifted off. The soft worn cotton of my jersey a comfort and Connor's warm presence beside me even more so, and even the slightly snorish breathing of Murphy somewhere close by felt right. Felt safe. Felt almost…like home.

I awoke before dawn the next morning with Murphy spooned against my back. Apparently they had switched off when Connor went down to get the paper that he now sat at the table reading, a pissed off look on his face.

My head throbbed as I disentangled myself from Murphy and sauntered over to Connor, snagging my cigarettes, as I rubbed a hand across his bare chest down to the waist of his jeans, and kissed his cheek. "Morning."

"Mornin', lass," he said, smiling at me for a second as I moved around him to my chair. Then his face returned to the scowl as he continued reading.

"Something wrong?" I asked, scowling to match his own look. He looked up at me again and his face softened.

"Nothin," he said, his eyes sparkling (the morning loving bastard). "Just so much shit," he said gesturing vaguely at the paper, as he passed me a cup of coffee brewed in the maker that I had brought over so I could caffeine up in the morning without having to get dressed. "Thanks," I said, taking it gratefully as I lit my first cigarette of the day. "And thanks for last night," I said, pulling at my jersey.

He reached out and tucked a lock of hair that had escaped my pony tail behind my ear, and softly traced my cheek with a finger, "Nothin' to it, lass," he said softly.

I smiled, touching his hand. "Although, I guess I do have to admit that I can't hang with the big boys. I guess I am a lightweight."

"Tried to tell ya," came Murphy's muffled reply.

I shot him a look and I could see the start of a smile, meeting Connor's eyes again I could see the amusement mirrored there. "Oh shut up," I snapped, then sighed, "I have to go home."

"Just now?" Connor asked.

"No," I replied, exhaling smoke through my nose, "Not right, right now, but soon. I still have to shower, and shave my legs," I added glaring at him, "before I can go to work."

"You can shower, here," he said, folding the paper and putting it aside as he lit his own cigarette.

Shifting my gaze to Murphy, still lying on the mattress, "I think it's safer to shower at home."

I watched Murphy's mouth spread into a grin, still pressed into the pillow. "You want us to walk you home, then?" he asked, his eyes still closed.

"No, it's alright," I said, sipping my coffee. "I know the way."

A few hours later we were all stepping out the front door, the boys to church and then work, me home to shower and then the same. "Do me a favor?" I asked, turning to them as we stepped out onto the street.

"Anythin'," Murphy said, sliding his sunglasses on.

"If we can," Connor added, lighting up.

"Don't get into too much trouble tonight. Please?"

"Us, lass?" Connor said, grinning.

"Sure not, girl," Murphy said, smiling stepping to me, his hand at my waist, pulling me in to kiss me goodbye, his mouth warm on mine, and I flushed remembering where else it had been in the last twenty four hours. His mouth soft on my own, he was insistent and I responded, pressing my chest to his, my hands on his shoulders, clawing through his coat. Slowly, he pulled back, "We're saints, us."

I rolled my eyes, as I rose up on my toes to kiss Connor, who returned it with passion, his hand on the back of my head, keeping me close, his tongue pressed into my mouth, exploring, he moaned into me and I responded, again. Pressing my hips into his, his hand slid down onto my ass, pulling me in, when he suddenly loosened and stepped back. "I'll see you soon, then," I said, against his neck, more than a little dizzy, when a sudden pinch through my jeans brought me back to reality. "Hey," I squeaked.

"You've got no green on. Happy St. Patricks," he said as he and Murphy turned to go. I shook my head as they turned to leave, and I watched them go, overcome with the disturbingly tangible feeling that something was about to change. And as I turned away to head home something about Murphy's last statement felt cold in my belly. _We're saints, us_.

_Oh boys_, I thought walking home. _Saints, heh, God help me._


End file.
